A Great Day
by Steve-Arkarian
Summary: Draco is in love with Harry Potter but doesn't think Harry loves him back.What will he do?How will his decision turn out? Draco's POV. Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-magic, male/male relations, no sex, fluff.
1. Revised Version of:A Great Day

**A Great Day **

**(Author's Note: This note is added. I went back through when it was pointed out to me how I jumped from second to third person, thanks milarepa. So This is the revised version, I think I fixed it all and hopefully I didn't miss anything. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I do not own. This story is nonprofit. Don't sue.

**Authors note: **ummm, so yeah. Plot bunnies kinda attacked me and so yeah. Please review. No

sequels.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, Non-magic, male/male relations (no sex), fluff

We walk out to the parking lot with all your friends. You smile and wave goodbye as they head off to their own cars, I follow you to yours. We always ride together, well ever since you found out that I lived outside of town and that I always walked. Then when you found out I practically lived by myself because my parents had more important things to do than watch over me I thought you would either shun me because I wasn't good enough for my family or suggest we have everyone over to party all the time. You did neither and I know you better than to think those things now. You seemed absorbed in your thoughts, you even have that cute little crinkle between your eyebrows that you get when you're thinking about something important. We get to your car and you stand by your door with your hand on the door-latch still wearing the same expression. Sometimes it's like you're a million miles away. I call your name and you startle then run your hand through your hair and smile. You say your sorry but I just roll my eyes and we get in the car. I look over at you and you smile at me again, one of those smiles very few are privileged to see… you know the real ones.

I love you. I don't tell you though because you probably don't like me that way. Not that I'm good enough for you anyway. Doesn't matter as long as I can spend time with you. I use to feel like I was betraying you and doing something wrong by not telling you, that you'd be angry for letting you spend time with me. I feared… no, fear… that when or if you find out you'll push me away and never want to see me again so I content myself with just being around you.

I look up and notice we aren't heading towards where I live but somewhere else. I look at you quizzically. You ask if I had had any plans for the day and I answer no, I had secretly been hoping to spend the day with you. You grin mischievously and say 'good because we're going to the beach'. I gape at you and you laugh at my expression. God your laughter is the sweetest sound in the world. I shake my head and lean back in my seat. The beach, you always did have a spontaneous streak and didn't care what people thought, if you liked something you just did it. I smile and shut my eyes, knowing you'll wake me up when we get there.

It's perfect weather for being at the beach. You go to your trunk and pull out a bag with two pairs of shorts and two t-shirts as well as a bottle of sunblock and two pairs of flip flops. I raise an eyebrow and you sighed and said 'I wanted to go to the beach and I was hoping you'd come along' then handed me an outfit and grabbed my hand to drag me off to the changing area. The contact sends sparks and tingles shooting through my body and altogether too soon you let go. We go into separate stalls to change and I wonder how you knew what sizes I wore because everything fits perfectly. We head back to your car to put away our other clothes and you pull out sandwiches and sodas from the cooler that you also had in your trunk. We sit on the back of the car munching happily. You pass me the sunblock when I finish and I rub it into my arms, legs and neck then rub it over my ears. I then try to rub it into my face and when I'm done you laugh at me then lean over and rub my cheek where I'd missed some. I sigh on the inside and happily lean into the touch without thinking but then you pull away and run off towards the sand while yelling for me to 'come on' over your shoulder.

We run up and down the beach and we probably look like idiots but we don't care. After a while you flop down on the sand to catch your breath. I sit down beside you and we watch the waves for a while. Suddenly you jump up and say 'lets go swimming!', you strip off your shirt and run for the water after dropping it on the ground. I stand up, take off my shirt, then drop it next to yours before following you to the water. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then sun glistens of the water that speckles you and you smile that breathtaking smile again and I smile back because this one is all for me.

Eventually we get out and go get our shirts and head back to the car where you hand me a towel and my clothes. While changing I think about how wonderful the day had been. I'm sad it's about over.

The car ride back you talk animatedly about how we should do something like this again. I smile and nod. Definitely a good day. I sigh when I notice we are close to my home. When we get to my house I turn to you and say 'today was great' when you look back at me you have a funny expression on your face complete with the crinkle between your eyebrows but all you say was 'yeah, it was great.' I get out and grab my stuff and once inside I watch you drive away through the window. I head to the study. The house is empty as usual and I wonder what you are doing right now. Are you watching t.v.? Listening to music? Are you thinking about today? …are you thinking about me?

That's it, I decide. I have to tell you even if you don't want me around anymore I want you to know. Maybe we can still at least be friends. I quickly run upstairs to shower and change then I call a cab. I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be even when the cab pulls up in front of your house. I get out and pay the driver and stand on the sidewalk watching him drive away until he rounds the corner before turning back to face your house. I take a deep breath then walk up to your house.

I ring the doorbell and wait. I'm surprised to notice that I still don't feel nervous even as I hear someone coming to the door. The door opens and there you are just as beautiful as ever. You stare at me for a second then step forward and twine your hands in my hair before kissing my passionately. I hesitate for only a moment then kissed back just as passionately. When we pulled back you look me in the eye and I noticed you had the crinkle between his eyes.

'Why are you here?' you ask.

'To tell you that I don't want to hide anymore. I love you Harry even if you don't love me' I reply.

You nod looking pensieve for a moment then said 'Good, because Draco Malfoy I love you too.' I smile the brightest smile that I have ever smiled and you smile too before gently kissing me again and pulling me into your embrace.

Yes, this was definitely a great day.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Yeah, so I know we're not really supposed to use a page just for a not but I need the reader's opinion. I originally wasn't going to write a sequel (and if I do write more "on this" it wont be a sequel really) but, I was thinking of possibly writing this from Harry's view… so leave me comments (reviews) if you would like that. I do plan to make a similar-ish story reversing their roles or maybe a different pairing but in Harry's POV. But if you would like Harry's view on this story and enough people do, I will oblige you.**


	3. A Great Day Harry's POV

**A/N: **Once again I know we aren't really supposed to put notes on here but I wanted to let anyone who was waiting for Harry's POV of A Great Day, that I have finished it. It will not be posted on this story as another chapter though. I will be posting it as its own story.


End file.
